Grief of an angel
by Twin dragons of hope
Summary: AU fic. Shortly after the 01 series, T.K. goes mute after his mother's tragic death. The Yagamis take him in. Takari in later chapters, hints of Taiora
1. Chapter 1

Grief of an Angel  
  
Chapter 1 : Loss of wings  
  
"Hi mom! I'm home." 8 year old Takeru Takaishi shut the door behind him. "Mom, can we go buy some candy? You promised we could go today." Around the corner, his mother smiling.  
  
"Of course, honey. Just wait a minute. I'll get my coat then we could go." Nancy Takaishi then grabbed her coat and headed towards the boy. She slipped on her shoes.  
  
An hour later they were in town, heading towards the candy store. T.K. was excited. His mother brought him there as treats for good grades. Nancy was happily looking at her joyful son.  
  
When they got inside the store, T.K. dashed immediately to the large selection of candy. It was calling his name. Finally, the cashier asked the boy.  
  
"And what would you like sweety?" she asked .T.K. chose a wide variety of sweets. Gummy bears, gummy worms, to jelly beans and life savours.  
  
"Now T.K., what do you say?" Nancy told her son.  
  
"Thank you miss." The boy said, happily, with a grin stretching from ear to ear. After they left the candy store, the young digidestined asked his mother. "Mom, can I go to Kari's and share my candy with her?" The boy flashed the sad puppy face.  
  
"I don't see why not. But we won't stay for long." Nancy said as her son jumped with joy. She couldn't resist seeing the youth happy. He looks just like an angel. Sometimes I just can't say no to face like. Scratch that, I could never say no to my baby.  
  
Soon after they took a turn in an alleyway, they bumped into a mysterious, quiet man. He wore dark clothing, and midnight black hair. He also had sunglasses that made it impossible to see his eye color.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. Next time I should watch where I'm going. Let's go T.K." Nancy continued her walk but T.K. was walking slowly in fear beside his mother. The boy had a feeling of impending doom. He didn't say anything not to upset the man. But before they could leave, the man spoke.  
  
"Ya spoiled the kid, can ya leave some dough for me from ya purse?"  
  
Nancy paled. She shooed her son behind a trash can in the corner. T.K. fought the idea of hiding, but his mother slipped some of her things in a plastic bag, handing it to the boy. Inside, he saw her I.D., money, and credit cards, and she then faced the man, telling him something, and T.K. looked up at the scene in front of him. "And if I refuse? What are you gonna do? Why don't you get a job and work for it." Nancy spat out finally after a 5 minute staring contest. The man reached inside his jacket for something. When he took it out, Takeru's heart stopped beating, and his eyes widened. The man was armed with a gun.  
  
"Then you could say to your little 'angel' goodbye!" The man said as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Taaaaakeeeeeerruuuuuu!" Nancy said the second before she got hit by the tiny projectile. The man smirked as turned around and walked away. T.K. went up to his mom kneeled bye her crying.  
  
"Mom, please don't go. I need you. Matt needs you. We need you. Please don't go mom." The boy buried his face in his mother's shirt. Little did he know, people were gathering around. A girl walked up to him.  
  
"Don't cry T.K. I'm here. It's me. Kari." The boy shot himself at the girl's yellow shirt, sobbing. The girl patted his back.  
  
12 year old T.K. shot up in bed sweating. Beside the bed was a desk with a picture of his mother. The boy walked up to the desk to look at the photograph. His tears dwelled at his eyes. But they were bothered by a thunderous snoring. T.K. slept in a bunk bed shared with Taichi Yagami.  
  
T.K. nudged Tai so he could stop snoring, but it didn't work. If it did do anything, it made the snoring go louder. The younger boy went out of the room and came back with a glass of water and ice. He spilled it in Tai's face and mouth, and some of the ice cubes landed in Tai's mouth. T.K. stood there gaping.  
  
Tai was still asleep. But he wasn't just snoring, he was gargling out loud. Kari was in the doorway, chuckling. Her parents were in their room snickering.  
  
T.K. went to the kitchen and returned again with earplugs and two frying pans. He handed earplugs to Kari which took them and put them in her ears and he walked up to sleeping leader and placed the frying pans next to Tai's ear. T.K. banged the pans together.  
  
Tai just stirred in bed and continued snoring/gargling. Kari left to get something, and T.K. was really getting annoyed. Kari came back with a portable phone in her hand and walked in front of T.K. and next to the bed.  
  
"You want to wake him up, right T.K.?" She said. T.K. just nodded. "Well, there is only one thing that'll stop his snoring. There is a reason why we taught you Morse code."  
  
Kari dialed some digits and placed it to her ear after removing the earplugs. It rang for a minute and someone answered it.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Takenouchi? T.K. is having some sleeping troubles. Can you help us?" Kari asked.  
  
#Sure Kari. Just put the phone to Tai's ear.# the person on the other side said.  
  
Kari put the phone next to the sleeping boy and she faced T.K. She motioned with her hand with all 5 fingers stretched out and counted down silently. When the girl was done, another person on the other side spoke up. It was Sora.  
  
#Oh Tai.Wake up!!!!!!!!!!#  
  
Tai woke up instantly. He realized what was in his mouth and began spitting out water.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up. Patooie, patooie. Who spilled the wa. Aaaaahhhhhh coooooollllllld!" He spat out the ice and saw T.K. snickering and Kari on the phone.  
  
"Thanks Sora. When we'll need you again, it'll probably be in Morse. Bye." She pressed a button and turned to T.K. "You had better get to bed. You don't wanna be late for your first day of school."  
  
T.K. sweatdropped and went to bed. He fell asleep instantly. Tai fell asleep and did not snore. Kari went off to bed, remembering T.K.'s dramatic experience a few years back.  
  
Nancy had died, and no one was able to find Matt nor his dad. T.K. later revealed to the Yagamis that his father moved to another country. So Mrs. Yagami decided to take in T.K. After a few days, the young boy didn't speak a word. He was lost in memories. Kari later found out that T.K. had become mute. The closest person that T.K. had since his mother's death was Hikari Yagami.  
  
It's been a while since we had taken him in. This is the first night he hadn't cried himself to sleep. He usually ignored Tai, but now, T.K. was ready to kill my elder brother. Wow, there is improvement. Kari smiled to herself at that thought. She then went to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Davis meet T.K.  
  
"Wake up T.K. If you don't wake up, I won't be afraid to give Tai your breakfast" T.K. opened his eyes to find Kari bent down, close to his face, smiling. He found himself in shock.  
  
T.K. jolted up at the back of the wall. Oh, Mom. What did I do to you to deserve this? Tai snoring is one thing, but waking up to Kari, our faces inches away and her smiling like that. Yeesh. The first day of school and I'm already needing a vacation. This has got to be a record.  
  
"Alright T.K. Now that you're finally up, get dressed, and I will distract Tai from your breakfast. All right?" Kari said. T.K. just nodded, still in shock. If I didn't know better, she probably planned it. T.K. thought. He looked at the clock and realized that if he didn't start getting ready, he'd be late for sure.  
  
Kari just gave Tai an extra serving (or an extra digimon serving) of waffles. "What taking T.K. so long. He's been in there for ten minutes ever since you woke him up! What did you do?" Tai asked his sister.  
  
"I just put him in an awkward position." Kari said, giggling, as T.K. walked up to the table, and scribbling something in a notebook. He then ripped it and handed it to Kari. It said: «Don't ever do that again, Kari, unless you want me to have a heart attack.» Kari giggled and handed him waffles. She approached the garbage and threw the paper out.  
  
"I thought you were stronger than that, T.K. Hurry up. We have ten more minutes before we have to leave." Kari said slyly to the blond boy. T.K. ate his waffles quickly before realizing that they had 2 minutes left. Kari was waiting at the door with her and the younger boy's school bag. They were about to leave when Mrs. Yagami rushed in.  
  
"Okay, here are your lunches, have a nice day, be sure you are paying attention T.K., I made you a special lunch, and Kari." Mrs. Yagami said to the two kids at the door. "If Davis bothers you again, don't be afraid to introduce him to Tai. Bye now."  
  
Kari and T.K. went to the stairs and went walking down, while Kari was warning the boy about his new classmates. "The one that looks like Tai is Daisuke Motomyia. Otherwise known as Davis. Remember the boy that I tried to ditch that one time? Well he has a major crush on me and I wish that sometimes I would tape his mouth shut. Once Tai even caught him following me and Tai didn't even give him the time to say : 'Is she your sister?' I was glad that Tai arrived that day. That day, even Piedmon wouldn't even mess with me"  
  
They arrived on the sidewalk and continued walking passed an open garbage can and both dropped their lunches in the garbage without stopping. Kari continued talking until they ran into Koushiro Izumi, better known as Izzy.  
  
"Hey you two, here's your lunches. T.K., my mom made you a special lunch for your first day. Who knows what's your mom's food made of? Even I don't know what the substance is." Izzy handed them their healthy lunches and T.K. jolted down and handed Izzy a piece of paper.  
  
«Thanks Izzy. I don't even want to know what the 'special lunch' my mom made me is.»  
  
"Don't blame ya. Well I gotta go. I don't wanna be late and ruin my record." Izzy said before leaving. Both Kari and T.K. sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah. Your perfect record." Kari commented. "Well, we had better go. I already planned the way I was gonna ditch Davis." She said before running ahead of T.K.  
  
T.K. ran up to catch up to her. By the time he arrived, he realized that in front of him was the school. Kari was nowhere to be found. A soccer ball was found near his shoe when he walked towards the school.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" a boy with square goggles said. T.K. grinned, picked up the ball and handed it to the boy.  
  
That must be Davis. Man, Kari wasn't kidding about him resembling Tai. T.K. thought.  
  
"Hey thanks man. What's your name? You must be new here. My name's Daisuke. But everyone calls me Davis." Davis introduced himself. T.K. just smiled waved and left.  
  
"Well sue me for being polite!" Davis yelled insulted.  
  
Later, in class.  
  
"Boy, that dumb blond was sure rude. He didn't even say hello. At least I know that Kari won't like him." Davis said, sulking. The teacher entered the classroom with a joyful expression.  
  
"Hello everyone. How was your vacation? Today we have a new student." He said. T.K. entered the classroom shyly, and what came up was expected.  
  
"Well now I know that I could get him back for being rude to me." Davis said.  
  
"Daisuke Motomyia. Be nice to our new student. Now, before I was rudely interrupted, our young friend here excels in every subject except math." the teacher said. T.K.'s only response to this was a sweatdrop. "Now, tell us your name and something about you."  
  
T.K. was stunned, grinning and sweatdropping. Kari spoke up.  
  
"Sir, he can't talk."  
  
"Oh Kari. Don't be ridiculous. He's probably shy." The teacher said. T.K.'s eye twitched.  
  
"But sir." Kari started before being interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"No buts. Everyone needs to pass this stage one day or another."  
  
T.K. was fuming. He walked up to the blackboard and grabbed some chalk and wrote in bold letters:  
  
«My name is Takeru or T.K. for short. And I'm mute!»  
  
"Oh. well that explains a lot." The teacher said. "Now go sit where you like T.K."  
  
"Well, one thing I know is that Kari won't let him sit with her." Davis stopped when he heard the dreaded words coming out of Kari's mouth.  
  
"T.K.! Over here!" Kari waved as T.K. headed down beside her. "And don't let Davis get to you. He has a large ego." T.K. nodded to this statement. Meanwhile, Davis was gapping because:  
  
"The quiet boy with the stupid hat gets to sit with Kari!!!!!!!!!" (Don't take it the wrong way. To me, T.K. wouldn't be T.K. without a green cap or a white fisherman's bucket hat.) Davis pouted like a measly two year old while Kari was talking to T.K. What does T.J. have that I don't?. Davis thought.  
  
Kari turned his way, guessing what Davis thought. Kari looked angry.  
  
"Let me guess. What does T.K. have that you don't, right? Well, why don't you just mind your own business, Davis!" Kari yelled. Davis was panicking.  
  
Davis had images passing through his mind. The first was a chibi T.K. and a chibi Kari holding hands. (of course, they were wearing clothes similar to the T.K. and Kari from that time) Next was them growing up, followed by a scene of them at the movies, and the last, the most dreadful image (to Davis of course, not to Takari fans), T.K. and Kari faces getting closer and closer until.  
  
"Noooooooooo! Not that! I hope that isn't what's their secret! Noooooooooo!" Davis yelled, panicking. This caused the whole class to get a sweatdrop. Kari guessed again what Davis thought.  
  
"Davis, he is my brother." Kari was interrupted by Davis.  
  
"Tai?" Davis said, jealousy turning into fear. T.K. gave Davis an odd look.  
  
As if I want to be Tai. I don't snore so the whole world could hear. T.K. thought.  
  
"No Davis! My other brother! You met Tai a while back remember?" Kari said, starting to get upset. Davis was relieved. Someone spoke up.  
  
"Hey T.K. If you live at Tai's place, then how can you sleep through that thunder?" After this, Kari answered for T.K.  
  
"Well easy. But last night, I had a blast. T.K. poured some water and ice cubes on Tai and he started gargling."  
  
"Well that explains that horrible noise from last night." Somebody else said.  
  
"...Then he slammed two frying pans together next to Tai's ear.." Kari was interrupted again.  
  
"He slammed two frying pans together? I only heard Tai." Was the comment someone said. This caused T.K. to scratch to back of his neck, nervously.  
  
"All right now class. Let's forget about T.K.'s sleeping problems for now and let's start class..." The teacher said.  
  
In Davis' head, it was catastrophic. He was getting more images about T.K. being with Kari. At the end of that class, he zoomed at the entrance, waiting for someone. (three guesses who) T.K. walked out to find Davis yelling at him.  
  
"All right T.S. you had better not get any ideas with Kari, cause she's mine." Davis said to T.K. before the quiet boy left, giving Davis an odd look. This insulted Davis even more.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else...  
  
"What should we do next, boss? stuff him in a locker, like we did last time?" A jock said. another answered.  
  
"Hey, why not. If he gets strait A's maybe he'll figure out how to get out as easly as 1 2 3." 'Boss' said. (I ain't that creative) The young boy was struggling to get away when the boss of the gang grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Oh no. Not again!" The boy started to panick when two more gang members grabbed each of his arms, heading towards an open locker.  
  
Someone had seen the whole scene. He threw a book at one bully. A math book to be precise. (Math and Science books are the biggest ones where I come from so just play along)  
  
"Yyyyeeeeeeeoooooowwww!!!!!! Who is the one punishing me for not doing my math homework!" The bully said. This caused everyone to fall down.  
  
The gang turned to see T.K. He looked upset. For once, I'm defending someone, and not being stuck in a locker. Yeesh it was a challenge getting out of there since I didn't have my voice.  
  
"Ohhhhh. You want to be stuffed as well..." 'Boss' said. One of the bullies stepped in front of the leader.  
  
"I'm not sure you should make him angry. He's in my homeroom and he's Taichi Yagami's little brother!" He warned.  
  
The boss ignored his ganagmember's warning and leapted towards T.K. and attempted a punch at T.K. T.K. dodged and punched 'Boss' in the gut that nocked him out. T.K. cracked his nuckles.  
  
Good thing I took martial arts. And a bit from Tai to make things easier. He thought. The gang grabbed their boss and left.  
  
The younger boy stepped up,bowed, and said: " Thank you for helping me. I always get them on my back here and then. By the way my name is Iori Hida.(?) Call me Cody." T.K. smiled and jolted down quickly:  
  
«Hi. I'm T.K. but I can't talk. I'm mute.»  
  
"That explains why you didn't say anything. Is it true that your brother is Taichi Yagami?" Cody said. T.K. nodded, and Cody commented: "Poor you. Mute and Death."  
  
This caused T.K. to get a sweatdrop. After they left, someone familiar come out of hiding. It was Davis.  
  
"Man I have competition. He even punishes bullies for not doing their math homework" Davis said, nervous. 


End file.
